Girl Fight!
by YJ-Lover
Summary: High School AU with girl!Cas. Chastity is the school's local man stealer, Dean is her next target, and Cassielle is the girlfriend that is anything but amused by what happens


Chastity was walking down the halls of the high school with a saucey smirk on her face. All the boys were eyeing her, as they should be, and the ones that had girlfriends were either smacking them or glaring at her. She simply gave them a wink to add insult to the injury. The girl would hate her more and the boy would think he would have a chance. Who knows though, if they were cute enough, maybe they would get lucky.

The blonde haired girl was known by a lot of mean words but a boyfriend stealer is the less nasty way of calling her. Chastity loved sex, attention, and notoriety. Mix it all together and it was like a drug to her, a bad one at that, but she was addicted to it. Having a different boy in bed nearly everyday was a sweet rush to her, and since the cute boys were always taken, she decided she would take them anyways. It's their girlfriend's fault if they can't keep them faithful over a little peak of her cleavage.

The best kind of catch were the boys that pretended to be hard to get. When they had their little sweethearts with them they looked away but as soon as Chastity met them one on one they took her right then and there. They were fast and messy and that's how she liked it.

And that's what brings her to the west wing of the school, on the complete opposite side of her upcoming class. She was all dolled up in her most stripper like, uniform allowed getup she could create to get the most unavailable boy in school to ravage her. Her hair was straightened and down, three buttons were popped on her smallest white shirt, her regulation tie was loose around her neck, and her navy blue skirt was the shortest you could get, not to mention you could practically see her bra that made her C-cup breasts pop out under her shirt. Basically, she was the cute, not-so-innocent school girl in every porno and by the looks of everyone around her, she was killing it.

And it was all for Dean Winchester.

VXV

Dean laughed as Benny told him a funny joke. They were locker neighbors, baseball teammates, and best friends since their freshman year together. Benny was a laid back person from the heart of the bayou and Dean liked that he was so casual and brotherly with him.

He was putting his books away from his last classes to prepare for the ones after lunch. They kept talking as Dean opened his locker but he paused as he looked at the back of his locker door. On it were dozens of pictures of him and his longtime girlfriend, Cassielle.

She was one word, perfect. She was beautiful with her creamy fair skin, long wavy black hair, and gorgeous electric blue eyes that were always filled with warmth and joy. Cas was also extremely smart, caring, and slightly naive in pop-culture which always made Dean laugh when she did that adorable head tilt of hers. She was like the soft, gentle waters to Dean's rocky, incautious self. To Dean, Cas was amazing, unbelievably unique, and just perfect.

An adoring smile spread across his face at the latest photo he had taped to the locker door. Cassielle convinced him to go into one of those lame, girly photo booths. She tugged him with her surprising strength and pushed him inside. The booth took five slides of them.

The first was of a wide eyed Dean staring at the camera in surprise and confusion while Cas giggled into her hand. The second was a silly picture where Dean crossed his eyes and stuck out his bottom jaw as Cas pulled her eyelids down and stuck her tongue out. The third was just of the two of them laughing together. In the fourth they took a nice one with them looking straight at the camera, Dean wrapping an arm around as Cas snuggled into his bicep. Finally, in the fifth one, Cas brought herself to sit in Dean's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck, Dean's strong hands on her hips, and they kissed each other lovingly.

He was snapped out of it when he heard Benny chuckle, "Brother, you done and fall for that angel of yours," he said matter-of-factly. Dean didn't argue with him and just nodded his head with a smile.

He closed his door, "Sorry about that, Benny, you probably want me to space out about Cas as much I want you to about Andrea."

Benny himself smiled at the mention of his girlfriend, "Hey, no problem there brother. Just try not to get hit in the head with some cow hide and cost us another game, ya here?"

Dean rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder, "When will you guys let that go?! It was one time, okay, one time!" He closed his locker in a huff.

"One time too many if ya ask me, Winchester," Benny said with a smirk. "You gots ta keep your head in the game or else Cas will start benchin' ya from her worry," he was about to lecture Dean about how much they needed him on the team when his eyes widened, "Holy shit," he whistled.

Dean looked at him confused and turned around, "What's goin-? Oof," he was pressed into his closed locker door by two hands on his chest.

"Why hello there Dean..." A sultry voice purred.

VXV

Meg rolled her eyes and sighed at her friends while Cassielle had to cover her mouth to smother down the loud snort she would have made when Charlie told them how much the 12th Doctor would be way more awesome if he cursed.

"Charlene Bradbury," Cassielle started, "I am very certain that they would never air the Doctor, a role model for children everywhere, to curse on television."

Charlie shivered, "Ugh, stop calling me that!" she exclaimed in exasperation, "It sounds like a fat old lady name. And second, don't be such a spoilsport. Admit it, you would totally think he's the best doctor ever if he called a daleck a giant, blinking dild-"

"CHARLIE!" Cassielle screamed at her as she smacked her with one of her textbooks, Charlie just laughed, batting away the flustered black-haired girl and her book with her hands.

Meg chuckled then stuffed her hands in the back pockets of her navy blue pants. "Y'know what, if that Doctor Who of yours does start cursing, I might just watch that show."

Charlie stopped in her tracks and gasped harshly as she held a hand to her heart and looked at Meg incredulously, "His name is not _Doctor Who_ it's just the _Doctor_. Doctor Who is the name of the show!"

Meg rolled her eyes again, "Whatever," she said as she continued walking. The other girls followed her, Charlie slouched and sulking and Cassielle patting her back in an awkward attempt to make her feel better. They were just about to turn around the corner when Meg halted and went wide eyed.

"Um, you know what, maybe we should take the long walk today!" She said in a rush.

Cas raised her eyebrow, "What? Why?" she questioned, "We're all going to the same Social Science, and it would take eight more minutes to go the long way." Cassielle didn't know why Meg started to act weird all of a sudden and her brain was trying to figure her out.

Meg's voice went a octave higher like when she was rushing to persuade someone, "Oh it's nothing! Just decided that we could all use the exercise. Especially you, Cassie, you're beginning to get chubby from all those pies Dean's mom keeps shoving down your gullet." She began pushing her friends the other way but Charlie escaped, "No you idiot! Stop!" she hissed at her.

But Charlie was too curious. She rounded the corner and her hands instantly went to cup her mouth in shock. "Holy sweet Sherlock!" she exclaimed. Meg tried to hold Cas but she tickled Meg to let her go.

"Cas, no, come back!" Meg shouted but Cas was already by Charlie's side.

"What is all the ruckus about?!" She asked Charlie before turning towards where she stared. Cassielle's eyes widened when she saw what everyone was looking at.

Chastity Williams had her fists clenched around the lapels of Dean's leather jacket and was kissing him like she was trying to eat him and Dean was just doing nothing, his hands splayed across the lockers.

"Oh, Cassie, I'm so sorry," Charlie said as she placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

Meg's hands formed into fists and she took a step forward, "I'm gonna beat the ever living crap outta, Williams and Winches- CAS?!" Meg and Charlie stared, mouths agape, as Cassielle suddenly slammed her book bag and books onto the floor and started charging forward towards Chastity and Dean.

VXV

The whole hallway was in shock when Chastity suddenly kissed Dean only moments before. She took control of the kiss, if you could even call it that. She was practically raping Dean's face and grinding herself into his body while Dean just stood perfectly still with his eyes open. She was messing up his hair and rubbing her hands all over his chest while her hips were gyrating all over the place. Basically it looked like a really horrible one-sided, vertical lap dance.

The ravishing was only a few seconds in when Cassielle got into the picture. The crowd of teenagers split apart as if they were burnt when the usually calm and collective girl was radiating a menacing aura. Her hands were clenched into fists and she was marching quickly, nearing the couple in an instant.

"HEY CHASTITY!" Cassielle yelled at her as she stomped towards the two. Chastity broke the kiss and smiled at Dean.

The blonde then looked at the obsidian-haired girl with a smirk, "Oh why hello there- umf!" Before the girl could start her snarky reply the blue-eyed girl left hooked her in the face! Chastity stumbled back and nearly fell on her butt. She stabled herself as she leaned against the lockers on the right. Chastity ran a hand around the afflicted area and pulled her hand back to see that her lip was bleeding. She scoffed and gaped at Cassielle in disbelief, "You bitch!" she yelled at Cassielle as she straightened herself up.

Cassielle exhaled, adrenaline rushing through her veins, before grabbing Chastity by the blonde locks on the top of her head and pushing her onto the floor. Chastity screamed as she landed and hissed at the pain, "Get off me! Help me! She's crazy!"

"You little whore," Cas snarled as she yanked on the other girl's hair making her scream again. Chastity made an attempt to pull at Cas' hair and she punched the blonde in the throat as a counter attack. Chastity coughed and let go of Cas' hair. Cassielle then flipped her around and grabbed her into a choke hold, Chastity thrashing around wildly and Cassielle as firm and unmoving as a rock.

Everyone was circling around the two girls and started shouting and cheering. "Holy shit that's gonna hurt." "Dude take a video of this, this is gold!" "Go Cassielle!" "Punch the little slut in the face!" "Since when did little Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes learn how to fight?"

"Listen here you tramp," Cassielle hissed into Chastity's ear as she started flailing her legs. Cas pulled Chastity up to make her feel like she was losing air quicker so she would stop moving and kicking her in the back. "This will all stop if you promise on your soul that you will at no time ever flirt with my Dean or any other person's boyfriend again. If I find out you do so in the future, I will personally hunt you down and spay you like the little dog you are. Do I make myself clear?" Chastity nodded as much she could in the tight hold and Cassielle released her. She flopped to the ground and went lax, panting and coughing as she tried to breath.

Dean's brain was way too overwhelmed from Chastity consuming his face and the fact that his girlfriend, the girl who wouldn't let him swat bees away, just beat the shit out of Chastity Williams and threatened her life.

Cas stepped over Chastity, giving her one last evil glare, before walking over to Dean. "Cas, I know what you're thinking, and it's not what you think!" he rushed out, "She started flirting with me and-" Dean was silenced when Cas placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Are you alright?" she said in that soft voice of hers as she took his face in her hands gently.

"Am _I_ alright?!" Dean gawked, "Cas, I should be the one asking you that! God, your arms are all red and your knuckle is scraped." Cas looked at her arms and her left hand in surprise. Claw mark ran down her arms mid-bicep and her knuckle was slightly red with some scratches on it.

Dean fussed over her and Cas had to coo at him reassuringly to make him stop, "Honestly, Dean, I'm fine, really."

"That was so awesome!" Charlie squealed as she skipped over to Cas. She hugged her and was beaming, "It was so badass ass when you punched her in the jaw and practically ripped out her hair and then you pulled her into a choke hold! I thought she was gonna pass out just before you let her go!"

"Yeah, you take catfight to a new level, girly," Benny said astounded. Others around them started to compliment her too, some even high-fived her, and they all made Cassielle blush.

"So, Cassie," Meg smiled as she nudged her with her elbow, "When did you learn how to fight?"

"I am the youngest of five siblings and have three older brothers," Cassielle said, "You learn stuff when you have two protective twin brothers and a trickster in the family. Plus dad always left the TV on when we were little. It was always stuck on the wrestling channel for some reason."

Dean pulled Cas by the waist to him, "The local whore violated my body and my girlfriend punched that same girl in the face to defend my honor today. Don't I feel emasculated." The girls and Benny all laughed while Cas patted his arm good naturedly.

The happy atmosphere, however, was popped by a voice, "What in the world is going on here?!" It was the principal.

Chastity got up to the floor and ran to her, "Oh thank goodness, Principal Harvelle!" she cried in an over-dramatic voice of a tortured soul, "You would not believe what happened!" she sobbed. "Cassielle, she-she," sniff, "Beat me up for no reason and threatened my life!" Chastity then pointed at her face, "See what she did! Please, keep her away from me!" The girl then rushed behind Principle Harvelle and waved at the group evilly.

The rest of the student body ran away hurriedly, leaving only the group of five plus Chastity and the principal in the hallway. "That bitch," Meg snarled under her breath as the group of friends faced Chastity and their principal.

"Hey Ellen!" Dean blurted out as he took a step in front of Cassielle.

"Don't, 'hey Ellen', me boy," Ellen said gruffly, "This is school time." Dean deflated and Cas pushed him aside giving him the 'I know you tried but I have to do this myself' face.

"Cassielle Novak," Ellen started.

"Yes, Ms. Harvelle?" She said in a calm voice.

"Is this true that you assaulted Ms. Williams?"

Cassielle flinched at the word 'assaulted' but other than that had a stoic face, "Yes, ma'am, I did."

"And why the hell is that?" Chastity smiled wickedly behind the older woman.

"Because she non-consensually kissed Dean."

"Mmm, now Ms. Williams said you threatened her. If this true?"

Cassielle finally looked down, "Yes."

"What did you say?"

"I, um, might of called her a harlot and told her I would castrate her if she touched Dean or any other student's male paramore."

"Ha!" Chastity exclaimed, "She admitted it!"

That made the others explode, "But she raped my face!" "She called Cassielle a bitch!" "Who the hell kisses another person's boyfriend like that!" "I was there when it happened, ma'am, it was all Chastity's fault!"

"Enough!" Ellen shouted.

Chastity tugged on her shirt, "She's suspended right?"

Ellen narrowed her eyes at her, "Unless you want to keep that hand, I suggest you don't touch me ever again missy." Chastity pulled back in fear but still didn't lose her smug demeanor.

After a beat Cassielle asked in a small voice, "Am I suspended Mrs. Harvelle?"

They all held their breath before Ellen sighed and shakes her head, "No sweetie you aren't, but you are getting a week of detention for disorderly conduct. As for you," she said pointing at Chastity, "You're the one gettin' suspended."

"_WHAT_?!" Chastity yelled as the others cheered, "B-but she assaulted me!"

"With good reason too," Ellen said sternly, "You think I'm deaf, girl? You think I don't know all about what you're known for, here, at my school?"

Chastity tried in vain to convince their principal, "But-"

"I don't want to hear any of your half-assed excuses, young lady," she snapped, "I'm gonna suspend you, rangle all of the students that have a vendetta on ya and make'em tell your parents what you've been doing."

"No! You'll can't, they'll kill me!" Chastity panicked.

"That's the idea. And I'm also gonna suggest some very nice, _girls only_, schools for them too. You all go back to classes now." With that said, Ellen grabbed Chastity's wrist in a firm grip and hulled her away kicking and screaming to her office.

Once they were out of earshot Dean laughed as he saw Cassielle smirk victoriously, "You look like you just conquered and entire empire in an afternoon," he said teasingly.

"Well I did just punch the biggest man-eating, backstabbing girl in school and sent her along the road to an all-encompassing female institute, so yes, I feel pretty 'badass'," she said, saying 'badass' like it was a good yet bad word.

Dean smiled, "Man, I sure am glad I wasn't the one who kissed Chastity," he said jokingly as he pulled her by his side. They all started walking again.

"Oh I'm sure you are," Cassielle said with a grin before going all darkside, "Because if you did... I would destroy you."

Dean turned white and Meg bursted out laughing which caused the others to bust a gut too. Cassielle simply wiggled happily at the fact that she caused her friends to laugh and make her boyfriend pee her pants. She stopped walking and let the others go ahead. She then stood up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek to let him know that she still loved him and that made Dean beam. They made it to their separate classes, Cas going to Social Science and Dean going to his Latin class, but kissed before splitting ways, Dean telling her in a mischievous whisper that they would continue during their lunch break.

* * *

**Yay for first spn story! I've always wanted to write one but whenever I come up with one I can't make an ending :P I think this was pretty good though.**

**Read and tell me what you think please :D**


End file.
